1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to stereotactic framework systems, and more particularly, to a scaled head frame positioner for positioning of a stereotactic frame head ring onto a patient's skull and tabletop adapter to clamp the patient with the stereotactic frame head ring onto a CT or treatment table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Procedures which involve surgery, radiation or other procedures performed on the brain or other intracranial structures are especially hazardous for the patient, because of the extreme sensitivity of brain tissues, the difficulty in identifying and accessing the particular portion of the brain upon which a procedure is to be performed, and the danger of damaging brain tissues which overlie or surround the portion upon which the procedure is to be performed. The desire for precisely locating and accessing interior portions of the brain and other intracranial structures have lead to the development of the neurosurgical subspecialty of stereotactic surgery or “stereotaxis.”
Stereotaxis ordinarily involves the use of an external apparatus attached to the patient's skull during presurgical diagnostic procedures and during surgical procedures. The apparatus provides a grid or framework in fixed position relative to the patient's skull which may be used to establish a coordinate system for locating, in a reproducible manner, the precise position of a lesion or other area within the intracranial area. The fixed framework also provides a structure external to the skull to which measuring devices, surgical instruments and the like can be attached and, by appropriate manipulation, positioned so they can be introduced to exact points within the intracranial structure. Surgical or other procedures then can be performed at an exact, predetermined, point within the brain or other tissue. The object of such devices is, ultimately, to permit safe impact at a predetermined location within the intracranial space for purposes such as excision, surgical biopsy, placement of catheters, installation of devices, removal of cysts, tumors or hematomas, or may involve focusing or direction of laser beams, radiation, magnetism or the like for diagnostic or treatment purposes.
The development of CAT scan technology, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), angiography, digital subtraction angiography (DSA) and similar diagnostic procedures for producing images of structures contained within tissue has been applied to the field of stereotaxis to produce image-directed stereotaxis. A stereotactic apparatus is used in conjunction with advanced diagnostic imaging procedures to produce internal tissue images keyed to a cartesian or polar coordinate system. When the same stereotactic apparatus is utilized during surgery, it is possible to access a precise position inside the brain identified on the diagnostic images on the basis of the same coordinate system. For example, in stereotactic radiosurgery, consisting of a large dose of single fraction irradiation of a small intracranial target with radiation, a head ring of a stereotactic apparatus is positioned on the patient's head to ensure precise immobilization of the patient's head for imaging study and treatment.
Therefore, a need exists for techniques for easily and precisely positioning a head ring or frame of a stereotactic framework system to a patient's head so that the head ring or frame can be applied precisely in an exact position relative to the patient's head.